As well known in the prior art, in the conventional pedestal, the weight of a camera and other components is made to balance itself in response to constant-load springs. Since the output of such a known constant-load spring is constant, the number of the constant-load springs is required to correspond to the weight. Further, because the body and accessories of a camera or the like carried on the pedestal weigh as heavy as about 100 Kg in total, and because the life of the constant-load springs, which are usually 20 to 40 in number, ends after the usage of approximately 10,000 cycles, the present situation is that they are all replaced with others within six months to one year. These springs are fixed to a bottom plate and received there, and have an intensity of 4 to 5 Kg. Therefore, when the springs are replaced, the operation is performed against the action of these strong springs, hence involving skillfulness and danger. As such, it is not easy to do. Furthermore, since these constant-load springs have a considerable width because of their shape, and since the elongation of the springs requires a space that is within the stroke of a vertically moving pedestal, a space in which 20 to 40 constant-load springs move is normally needed, necessarily making the system large.